High School DxD Fanfic ideas
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: These are a list of ideas that I feel like others in this site can do much better at writing than I ever could.
1. Chapter 1

#1

A High School DxD fic with traces of 'The Darkness', 'Supernatural', 'Darksiders', and 'Dante's Inferno'.

An OC character who is the host of The Darkness and is over 200 years old. He has been travelling to numerous realms from the Underworld, Hell, Purgatory and hidden areas of Earth. He eventually comes across The ORC and gets involved in their affairs and unintentionally starts gaining the attraction of the girls. Because of his own dark personality and the way he treats The Darkness the two get along quite well and The Darkness secretly finds him as the perfect host and as such is even more hell-bent on keeping its host alive then usual, though the two tend to bicker due to the OC still having a positive personality.

The Underworld is the place that Devils live while Hell (a combination of Hell from Supernatural and Inferno from Dante's Inferno as well as a separate Hell that's controlled by The Darkness) is the place where damned souls (the ones from Supernatural) and demons (a combination of Darksiders & Devil May Cry) live.

Purgatory is divided into two: The Dead Plains (from where the souls of Humans go to) and the Purgatory forests (Supernatural) where monsters and Youkai reside if they end up dying. Heaven is also divided into two where you get the DxD Heaven where the angels reside and the Supernatural Heaven where the souls of the righteous usually go and live in their own personal Heaven.

Eve is still the mother of all monsters as well as Youkai however she is only the mother of half the dragon race (the ones who are simply like any other monster/youkai such as Rassei) while those who have God-Level of power or beyond it are not her children (The Heavenly Dragons, Ophis, and Great Red).

Unlike the usual DxD world where most of the Supernatural only have extended lifespans, in this universe just about every Supernatural being (even half-breeds) have eternal life-spans.

Personality: He is extremely sadistic as he loves to torture his enemies in the slowest, painful and most brutal way possible. He also likes to install fear into others and is a Battle Maniac (think of Kenpachi or Augus). He sometimes gives the impression that he's insane. Though he does have a positive side to him such as the fact that he's extremely kind to friends/allies and is loyal to a fault (something that attracts girls to him).

Physical Capabilities: Even without the Darkness he is still far stronger and faster than a normal human (having a Knight's speed and a Rook's strength & defence).

Skills: -Master hand-to-hand combat

-Expert Swordsmanship (can dual-wield)

-Spear/Halberd expert

Equipement:-The Darkness (has all the powers from both the comics & video games as well the powers of the Darkness from Supernatural)

-Kusanagi no Tsurugi (combination of DxD & The Darkness)

-The rest of the Vendetta weapons

-The Darkness Guns

-Yatsufusa from Akame ga Kill. Because of The Darkness' own Nercromonic abilities as well as the ability to augment one's own natural abilities, the sword doesn't have the limitations that it used to, The Darkness can mutate the Corpse puppets into Necromorph-like beings, and even if one Corpse puppet is killed The Darkness can resurrect it for later use.

-Abysmal Maw

-Harvester (Dante's Scythe from Dante's Inferno)

Familiars:-4 Hellhounds (the ones from Supernatural)

-Asterian Beast (Dante's Inferno)

-Tiamat the Dragon King (optional)

Harem (not necessarily in this order): -Rias

-Fem Issei (will be the wielder of Boosted Gear and The Witchblade)

-Akeno

-Koneko

-Yumi (Fem Kiba)

-Asia (will have Beatrice's Cross which will allow her to purify souls as well as give her a bit of offensive moves)

-Xenovia

-Irina

-Fem Gasper

-Ravel

-Raynare (optional)

-Kalawarner (optional)

-Mittlet (optional)

-The Angelus (Just for the Hell of it)

-Tiamat (optional)

-Fem Vali (will have Divine Dividing as well as The Rapture. She'll also have the ability to use Demon Light & Hellfire)

-Rossweise

-Gabriel (optional)

-Serafall (optional)

-Ophis

-Lilith (optional)

-Eve (optional)

-Kuroka

-Yasaka (optional)

-Kunou (optional)

-Trihexa (optional)

-Valerie (will have the Holy Grail as well as Pandora's Box)

Notes: The True Longinus will have the abilities of the one from DxD and The Darkness (Cao Cao will eventually use the Hellbeast transformation as a Trump card/last resort). Siegfried will have the Blood Sword along with his demonic swords. Ophis and Cao Cao will want the OC to join the Khaos Brigade (Ophis because he's the host of the Darkness (a being that surpasses her, God, Great Red & Trihexa), while Cao Cao because he's technically human with great power & skill). Rizevim will want to capture the OC so he can use The Darkness' power to break the 7 seals (to unleash the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse) as well as to free Trihexa.

The Oc may seem too OP however he still has that weakness of all Darkness hosts in which he can only use its powers during the dark (even in the Dark he still has a limit like all Darkness hosts). The weapons he has allows him to use a bit of The Darkness' power during the day (Yatsufusa allows him to summon backup when he can't use the Darkness). He has a certain technique where he can shroud the surrounding area he's in in complete Darkness where he can use The Darkness to its fullest potential and also have non of the usual weaknesses. There isn't a limit to how much area he can cover however there is a limit to how much time he can use it (a minimum of 3 minutes, a maximum of 5). If he goes beyond the time limit he risks going into a state of death where not even The Darkness will be able to save him. It's this technique that will allow him to defeat The Angelus and when he befriends her he'll eventually teach her how to use a similar technique with her light.

Can have lemons & Limes

Well that's my first idea/challenge that I hope someone will take up. If you have any questions just leave it in the reviews and if you want to try it send me a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

A Highschool DxD fic with traces of Asura's Wrath.

An OC that wields the Boosted Gear and has the ability to wield Mantra (his affinity is Wrath) though he does not know this until his power activates when he fights Raiser. He'll be reincarnated into Rias' peerage, though all the pawn pieces will mutate in order to accommodate his power even if it was sealed (it would take 8 pawn pieces to reincarnate himself and another 8 for Ddraig). During the Diodora arc he'll go into a combination of Juggernaut Drive and Berserk Asura (which will attract the attention of Ophis due to the sheer amount of power he emits in that form which surpasses the power of the Heavenly Dragons by a huge margin). Because of the Juggernaut Drive's curse his body is no longer able to contain his Wrath. Koneko, and eventually Kuroka, teach him how to use Ki as it is functions in a similar way to Mantra so he would not have to rely on his Mantra until they find a way he can use it without risk of dying. During the Loki arc he'll go into Wrath Asura and kill Loki and he will be snapped out of it by Mjlonir's power. During the Kyoto arc Azazel creates a device that allows the OC to channel as much Mantra as possible without risk of death (ends up being destroyed when Samael arrives and sucks his and Ophis' draconic power). During the fight with Sairaorg he'll end up combining True Queen (or whatever alternative you make for Juggernaut Drive) and Mantra Asura. The rest of the details is up to you.

Harem:-Rias

-Akeno

-Yumi (fem Kiba)

-Koneko

-Asia

-Fem Gasper

-Raynare (optional)

-Kalawarner (optional)

-Mittlet (optional)

-Irina

-Xenovia

-Tiamat

-Ravel

Serafall (optional)

Gabriel (optional)

-Fem Vali

-Kuroka

-Ophis

-Yasaka

-Kunou

Notes: Mantra works the same way as in Asura's Wrath (giving the user god-like power or even beyond that) only without the artificial/cybernetic parts. Mantra users are extremely rare to the point that most of the Supernatural think they're only myths meant to scare others. There will be one Mantra-user (will have the personality of Augus as well as his weapon) in Vali's team and another (one who has the personality of Deus) in the Hero-Faction. Trihexa is still the same however it also has the powers of Gohma Vlitra.

He might seem OP however he is still new to his Mantra abilities and as such cannot use it to its full potential (though his power is equal to a High-class devil while his pawn capabilities/Boosted Gear allow his Mantra to increase his power to near that of Super Devil). He'll eventually be truly OP but it won't happen until MUCH later. There will be an OC character (personality and powers that of Yasha) who's reincarnated into an Angel and who is also a childhood friend of the protagonist. He'll act as a mentor of the protagonist and teach him how to use his Mantra.

Can have Lemons & Limes.

Have any questions, leave it in a review. Want to try it, send me a PM


	3. Chapter 3

#3

A Highschool DxD and Prototype crossover fic with tiny bits of traces of Resident Evil, Parasyte Maxim and Tokyo Ghoul.

A Fem OC that lives in the world of Prototype suddenly winds up in the world of High School DxD. The fact that there aren't any infected makes her believed that she can finally live a life in piece and ends up enrolling into Kuoh Academy. It's there that she ends up befriending Issei, and eventually the rest of the ORC, and ends up getting involve in the affairs of the Supernatural.

Also some new problems arise when some Infected and Blacklight monsters arrive into the DxD world. She'll have flashbacks of her past from the tortuous experiments she had to endure since childhood to fighting Blackwatch and the infected without rest. Her past experiences will effect her personality/behaviour from time-to-time which will not go unnoticed by Issei who will try to get her to open up. Considering that Issei would be the first friend she has ever had she'll be a bit protective of him. Eventually she'll open up to Issei and the rest of the ORC.

Issei will still have his canon harem but whether you want to add the OC to the harem or just keep the two as close friends is all up to you however she and Issei MUST be very close to the point that many will think they're a couple (for comedy reasons).

-She has ALL the powers of James Heller and Alex Mercer but is to a higher degree

-She can use all 4 types of Kagune as well as being able to form a Kakuja (she also has Ghoul eyes)

-Her regenerative abilities and shape-shifting are far greater than any known being due to consuming an entity whose entire body was made out of Parasytes.

-She'll have telekinesis like Alice from the Resident Evil film series

-Ghouls and Parasytes are a result of some scientists testing the Blacklight virus on certain individuals and parasitic beings in order to create the perfect bioweapon(ghouls were were experimental prototypes before the outbreak while Parasytes came much later after the outbreak).

-The monsters of Resident Evil are all Blacklight monsters.

-She'll be able to use light spears and fly (due to consuming Dohanseek)

Her true physical appearance is that of a buxom white-haired girl whose figure and bust can rival that of Akeno & Rias (which is what attracted Issei in the first place).

Notes: She's only extremely OP in the Prototype universe but in the High School DxD she's simply very powerful. In terms of physical strength Sairaorg would probably pose a bit of a challenge though if he were to don his balance breaker than he'll be strong enough to push her to the very edge (if not outright defeat her). Maous, Dragon Kings, gods, Cadres, Seraphs and those way above them have a much higher chance of defeating her (not that it's certain, just that they have a higher chance out of everyone else). Vali will eventually want her to join his team and Ophis (after hearing about her consuming ability) will want to obtain her in hopes that she'll be able to consume Great Red himself.

Questions/comments: Reviews

Request to do them :PM


	4. Chapter 4

#4

A Highschool DxD fic with elements of Campione! and God of War.

Heretic Gods and Campiones live in the same universe as Highschool DxD (basically like God Slayer DxD).

An OC who is the Seventh King and has slain the Heretic Gods Verethragna and Solomon as well as being the descendant of the God Slayer Kratos. He has been travelling for the past 10 years until he ends up in Japan in Kuoh town where he befriends the ORC group and gets involved in the affairs of the 3 Biblical Factions.

Equipment:-Blades of Exile (will have all the powers of the Blades of Chaos & Blades of Athena)

-Blade of the Gods

-Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi (combination of the one from DxD and the one from Campione)

-Excalibur (Optional)

-Nemean Cestus (when he fights Hercules)

Harem: -Rias

-Fem Issei

-Akeno

-Yumi (Fem Kiba)

-Koneko

-Fem Gasper

-Raynare (optional)

-Kalawarner (optional)

-Mittlet (optional)

-Ravel (optional)

-Xenovia

-Irina

-Erica

-Liliana

-Yuri

-Ena

-Fem Vali

-Kuroka

-Athena (Campione)

-Aphrodite (God of War)

-Ophis

-Asherah/Leviathan

-Luo Hao (optional)

-Gabriel (optional)

-Serafall (optional)

-Rossweise

-Tiamat

-Valerie (The Holy Grail that she wields has the powers of the one in DxD as well as the one in Campione)

Notes: Hades will have the appearance of Hades from God of War as well as the other Greek deities (besides Athena). Excalibur, once reunited into one sword, has the power of all the Excalibur Fragments as well as the power of the Divine Sword of Salvation (thus making it the number 1 most powerful holy sword when not divided into 7 fragments). The Holy Grail will not only be used to find Trihexa it'll also be used to summon the King of the End.

The OC seems ridiculously OP however so do Campiones (and Kratos himself) in general. Note that even though Campiones have the powers of more than one god, Heretic gods themselves have shown to be powerful enough to put up quite a decent fight against Campiones with the King of the End being implied to be the most powerful Heretic god (especially with Excalibur). Even when Kratos was gaining more powers/weapons from every god he slain almost every deity he came across put up a good fight (with some even backing Kratos to the very edge to the point of almost defeating him). So yeah even with all the Authorities and weapons he is still far from being OP in comparison to the other deities (especially the DxD ones such as Ddraig & Albion, Fenrir, Ophis and Great Red).


	5. Chapter 5

#5

A fanfic where Issei is OP to the point of it being ridiculous (based on 'Awakening Of The Greatest One', 'High School DxD: The Elder Gods', and 'DxD: The destroyer of heaven').

An amortal being named Chaos who existed since the beginning decided to create the universe and the primordial gods (the Biblical God included) out of sheer boredom. At some point he decided to visit God and ended up bonding with the Seraphs, Grigori, and the Maous while they were still very young (before the latter 2 separated from Heaven and waged war on it) and ended up becoming their teacher (to the Grigori & Maous he also became a father-figure to them). During the middle of the Great War (before the death of the Biblical God) he ends up growing bored and decides to go into a deep slumber which greatly saddens the Maous and Grigori.

At some in the present day his familiar (the goddess Nyx who keeps tabs of the current affairs for him) decides to wake him up and tell him all that's been going on. The fact he can not go to sleep again he decides to alleviate his boredom by reincarnating himself into a human body. He then orders Nyx to unseal his other familiar Trihexa the Apocalyptic Beast before he leaves.

When he reincarnates he takes on the name Issei Hyoudou (also he ends up gaining the Sacred Gear Boosted Gear as well as an unknown Longinus that is similar but more powerful to Sword Birth/Blade Blacksmith but is not just limited to a demonic or holy aura or just swords) while Trihexa & Nyx take the form of black cats.

When he learns about the Devil reincarnation system and the Gremory & Sitri heiresses he decides to join the Gremory group and become a Devil (he suppresses a large amount of his power so Rias can use the 8 pawn pieces to reincarnate him).

During the Rating Game with Raiser the ORC start to get suspicious of who he actually is.

During the Kokabiel arc where they have to face Kokabiel himself that's when he reveals his true identity and decides to announce to the whole Supernatural world of his return.

The Grigori are ecstatic that their 'father' has returned while the Seraphs (except Gabriel who's happy) are nervous and afraid as they fear that Issei will blame them for the deaths of the original Maous as he was quite close to them and the Grigori.

Harem:-Rias

-Akeno

-Yumi (fem Kiba)

-Asia

-Koneko

-Raynare

-Kalawarner

-Mitlett

-Fem Gasper

-Xenovia

-Irina

-Fem Vali

-Kuroka

-Gabriel

-Penemue

-Serafall

-Rossweise

-Yasaka

-Kunou

-Valerie

-Tiamat

-Trihexa

-Nyx

-Ophis

-Fem Great Red

Notes: Only the eldest gods (ex God, the protogenoi, Odin), the dragon gods, the Maous, Grigori, and the Seraphs knew of the existence of Chaos at least until the end of the Kokabiel arc and at the middle of the Peace Conference arc. Not even the descendants of the original Maou knew of his existence, though Rizevim had an inkling.

Issei/Chaos has the power of every single deity in existence. Though he is powerful he is not petty or prideful and even if someone were to greatly anger him he will not destroy/kill them since "What's the point in creating something if you're just gonna tear it down in the end?" as he often says.


	6. Chapter 6

#6

A fanfic where Ophis has someone akin to a sister.

A Dragon God named Aiyana that was born at the same time as Ophis. The two cared for each other greatly and were practically inseparable. Like Ophis she had previously taken a male form and carried a a sword that was more powerful than Caliburn and had dragon-slaying properties that rivalled that of Samael's blood (the sword was created as a gift for Ophis). Because he would always appear at the end times of war and empires the three factions know him as the End King.

When Ophis finally got fed up with Great Red she left to form the Khaos Brigade which caused Aiyana great sadness. She at some point tries to get rid of Great Red in hopes of bringing Ophis back but has about as much success as Ophis herself did. She later senses a burst of draconic power (the time where Issei uses the Boosted Gear to defeat Raynare). She goes to that source only to be greatly sadden when it isn't Ophis.

She eventually befriends and grows attach to Issei (he ends up introducing sweets to her in order to cheer her up) & Asia (due to her status as a Dragon Tamer).

She'll join the Gremory group and help them in a way (join as in hang out with them, not join her peerage) .

Due to her blacksmithing techniques she'll teach Kiba how to make more powerful swords that'll be able to rival those of legendary blades such as Excalibur and Durandal, increase Ascalon's power to match those like Caliburn & Gram,give Ex-Durandal dragon-slaying properties as well as creating a holy dragon-slaying sword (one that can rival Kiba's holy-demonic sword) for Irina.

During Issei's resurrection, she'll restore all of Ophis' power as well as aiding her and Great Red in creating Issei's new body.

When Issei uses Diabolos Dragon he'll gain the ability to summon and use Aiyana & Ophis' sword.

Personality: Near exact same as Ophis though she has a better understanding of emotions and displays them more often. Basically a slightly bit more emotional version of Ophis.

Appearance: Near exact same as Ophis though she has grey hair and black eyes along with the colours of her clothes being reversed from that of Ophis'.

Powers & Skills: Exactly the same as Ophis with the added ability of being able to create any sort of weapon she wants (Sword Birth & Blade Blacksmith were based on that ability of hers). She's also skilled blacksmithing and any sort of weapon combat (she'll teach Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina in swordsmanship).

Notes: She won't fight any of the ORC's battles. Her role will be more of a mascot and also a mentor of sorts. However she will have her own battles that's for. Her teaching skills will be so great that Issei will end gaining power ups & skills from the Boosted Gear that won't end up relying on his perversion (he'll still be perverted as in canon that won't change).

Issei will still have his canon harem (maybe some added additions as he won't be as open with his perversions as before) though whether you add Aiyana to the harem will be completely up to you.

Aiyana and Ophis (and eventually Issei) have the ability to summon the sword anytime they want.


	7. Chapter 7

# 7

Highschool DxD & Darksiders crossover with hints of DmC Devil May Cry and Diablo series

Basically 6 of the 7 seals have been broken like in canon Darksiders with most of humanity extinct and the demons/devils ruling the Earth.

An OC (who'll take Issei's place) is supposedly one of the few remaining humans left standing do to him managing to unlock Boosted Gear.

Eventually he comes across War (who will be female in this fic) and after some hostilities he will end up travelling with her to help her with her quest of vengeance/proof of her innocence.

Eventually they come across some surviving humans (Kat from DmC as well as Xenovia & Irina to name a few) with Kat deciding to travel with them.

During a fight with Vali it's revealed that he's only half human and that the other half is that of a Nephaelem (his father being Al'Diabalos the Lord of Terror and his mother being the half human daughter of the Archangel of death Malthael)

He'll eventually manage to master the powers he inherited from his father & grandfather just in time to help War fight Abbadon the Destroyer.

Other than Boosted Gear he will have Rebellion (the one from DmC) which will allow him to channel holy & demonic power. Eventually War will give him Chaoseater.

Ok the rules of this fic (if anyone decides to try this before I do) are:

1\. The main pairing must be OCxFemWarxKat. If you decide to make this a harem than it has to be an unwanted one for amusement purposes.

2\. He must at some point have a meeting with either his father or grandfather at some point in order to further his growth.

3\. The ORC group have to be enemies (whether they become allies or not at some point is up to you)

4\. Other than War no other male characters should be genderbended (if you want to than you'll have to take it up with me to come at an agreement.

The rest is up to you if I end up not making this.


	8. Chapter 8

#8

Highschool DxD & Naruto crossover fic with hints of Inuyasha, Rosario + Vampire, & Omamori Himari

An OC who takes the place of Issei & Naruto. Basically he's half kitsune and an orphan until Tsunade adopts him.

His life will end up hectic when he encounters his first stray devil where he unlocks Boosted Gear. In another point he ends up unlocking some of his kitsune abilities.

Tsunade eventually reveals to him his heritage as well as the fact that she was best friends with his mother who happens to be Tamamo no Mae the Kyuubi no Kitsune (a combination of Tamamo from Omamori Himari & Kurama from Naruto) who is a part of the top 10 strongest beings in the world.

Under the tutelage of Tsunade he starts to learn how to use his powers along with Boosted Gear's.

When he gets to Kuoh Academy he'll end up joining & getting involved with the ORC group.

Powers & abilities of the OC:

-Boosted Gear

-Foxfire

-Senjutsu (later on)

-Youjutsu

-Touki

-Tailed beast bomb (later on)

-Kusanagi no Tsurugi (to replace Ascalon) (Also has So'unga's powers and holds the soul of Yamata no Orochi)

Rules & facts:

-Harem fic which will have the usual DxD girls (plus some extras) in it along with some Naruto girls in it. The main pairing however will be OCxHinataxKoneko.

-Koneko & Kuroka are descendants of Matatabi the two-tailed cat & as such have inherited her power.

-Trihexa, the Ten-Tails & Kaguya Ōtsutsuki are one and the same.

-The Akatsuki are part of the Khaos Brigade.

-The Inuzuka Clan are basically a clan of dog youkai.

-Anko is a snake youkai, is Kuoh Academy's gym teacher, and is a part of the harem.

-Hinata still has the Byakugan.

Other than all the things I have set you can go crazy with this.


	9. Chapter 9

# 9

High school DxD & Megami Tensei Nocturne crossover with hints of Devil May Cry, Bayonneta, Dante's Inferno, & Demon's Souls

An OC character that takes the place of Issei & Naoki Kashima. He is saved from the Conception where Lucifer chooses the OC as the Hitoshura due to him having the Boosted Gear.

After escaping Shinjuku Medical Center & defeating Forneus he explores the Vortex world trying to find his purpose as well trying to find his teacher as well as his two best friends.

Rules & Facts:

-Irisviel von Einzbern (from Fate/Zero) will take the place of Yuko Takao & will have her Caster powers.

-Katase & Murayama will take the place of Chiaki & Isamu (whether you decide to make them villains like those two is entirely up to you)

-Though the romance will not have a large role however it is a harem fic with the main pairings being OCxKatasexMurayamaxIrisvielxPixiexKuroka(she ends up becoming his familiar)

-Some of the churches are able to protect its residents from the conception so Exorcists such as Irina & Xenovia are still alive.

-The ORC will still have a role in all this (whether you add the girls in the harem or not is entirely up to you).

-He'll basically travel by using an Asterian Beast (one of his demon summons)

-There are basically paths like in the game that you guys can choose.

Other than these... Go Wild!


	10. Chapter 10

# 10

High school DxD & Aliens/Predator crossover.

At some point an Engineer space ship carrying Xenomorph eggs crash lands near Kuoh town killing the pilot and destroying most of the eggs. At some point Issei comes across the ship and discovers one of the eggs and gets impregnated by the Facehugger (which happens to carry a Xenomorph Queen).

Ddraig sensing the embryo in his host does everything he can to rid of the parasite however his attempts instead cause the embryo along with his DNA to fuse with Issei causing him to turn into a female as well as into a Xenomorph Queen/Dragon hybrid. The resulting fusion also causes her to awaken Boosted Gear.

She'll still look mostly human only with dragon eyes, wings, a Xenomorph tail, Xenomorph claws, acid blood, & the ability to lay eggs like the usual Xenomorph Queen.

She at first will freak out about her changes until Ddraig calms her down. He explains to her about the supernatural world while the memories of the previous Xenomorph Queens explain to her just what exactly she is as well as what's out there in space.

She'll be hesitant to show herself to her parents however with some convincing from Ddraig she reveals to her parents what she has become. At first they'll be shocked however they'll quickly accept it (with Issei's mother being quite happy that she now has a daughter and that she'll end up having 'grandchildren' much sooner which will freak Issei, her dad, & Ddraig out)

After getting used to her new body her instincts to create a Hive kick in which at first causes her to fight it a bit however she finally accepts it.

She creates a hive in an abandoned hospital in a secluded area and lays some eggs. She captures some animals & homeless people to get started.

With sufficient numbers she sends her xenomorphs to capture & bring in Stray devils, stray exorcists, rogue fallen angels, rogue youkai, and some human criminals to expand her Hive.

Due to the decreasing population of strays in Kuoh town the supernatural world (specifically the devils) start to get suspicious.

During a Stray devil hunt the Gremory peerage run into two xenomorphs capturing a stray devil. They end up fighting with the ORC barely making it out alive.

With some investigation they eventually find the Hive where they got overwhelmed by their numbers & get captured.

Issei decides to talk with them with her learning more about devil politics and the devils learning about the Xenomorphs. Eventually they end up becoming friends and Issei becoming involved with the ORC's hijinks.

Powers/Abilities:

-Boosted Gear

-Flame Blaze

-Xenomorph anatomy

-Tarkatan blades (as a consequence of Ddraig's accidental tampering with her DNA she can grow 2 blade-like dragon claws out of each hand)

-Telepathy

-Body temperature control

-Magic user

-Ability to breathe underwater

-Longevity/Immortality

-Acid spitting

Rules/facts:

-Due to the xenomorphs carrying Issei's DNA they have high resistance to fire (no matter what host they came from), have a small weakness to dragon slayers, and are a very dark (near black) crimson colour.

-It's impossible for her to become a devil however due to her being part dragon she becomes Rias' second familiar in order to gain the Gremory family protection.

-The xenomorphs are extremely fanatical & loyal to Issei and will be EXTREMELY overprotective of her.

-She has motherly instincts and is fiercely protective of her offspring.

-She's still as perverted as in canon & still seeks to be the Harem King (or Queen in her case) which will cause even her offspring to be exasperated with her antics. Her sexual preferences are still the same as when she was still male.

-The harem is still the same as in canon (if you want to add anymore it's entirely up to you)

-For comedy reasons Vali, Kiba, & Gasper will end up being attracted to Issei despite her being into girls.

-The Yautja & Engineers will have to make an appearance at some point.

-Most of the factions in the Khaos Brigade will want to obtain her with the Hero Faction wanting to kill her & her offspring due to them seeing her as the # 1 threat to humanity.

Rest is up to you.


	11. Chapter 11

#11

Highschool DxD & inFamous crossover with bits of DC & Marvel comics (in terms of mutants & metahumans)

A young Issei (just after Irina leaves) ends up losing his parents in an accident.

He is sent to live in Empire City with his only living relatives the MacGrath family.

He gains a strong & brotherly bond with Cole & Zeke. At some point he takes a job as a bike courier like Cole.

The two get a job to deliver a package at the Historic District. Opening the package causes the whole Rayfield blast awakening Issei's & Cole's powers.

Some events will be different due to Issei's influence along with some OC enemy/friendly conduits.

After the events of inFamous Issei moves back to Japan temporarily & enters Kuoh Academy.

He eventually attracts the attention of Rias Gremory due to her sensing his Sacred Gear along with his Conduit powers.

After the Fallen Angel & Asia fiasco he awakens the Boosted Gear.

Before the Peace Treaty Arc an incident (one that involves Gasper) will cause him to reveal what happened to him in Empire City.

After the Peace Treaty Arc he'll go to Empire City to visit Cole & Zeke. The ORC group eventually come to pay him a visit.

During the ORC's visit the Beast arrives to wreak havoc. Cole & Issei try to stop it only to be beaten and for Empire City to be destroyed.

The events of inFamous 2 will play out the same only with the ORC helping out and inFamous Festival of Blood having a larger role.

Abilities/powers:

-Boosted Gear

-Electrokinesis

-Aerokinesis (good karma)

-Telekinesis (evil karma)

-Pyrokinesis (Ddraig's influence)

-Parkour & climbing

-Expert hand-to-hand combat

Rules/Facts:

-Issei will electokinesis like Cole (however his will be more suited for close combat than long range like Cole's)

-For good karma his lightning will be bright crimson and for evil karma it will be pure black. Neutral will be yellow.

-Due to the nature of absorbing electricity Issei will be able to use Divine Dividing without using his life force (though it'll still be harder to use compare to Boosted Gear). His Divine Dividing will allow him to absorb ambient energy from the air so he will no longer have to solely rely on electronic appliances (although absorbing ambient energy from the air doesn't give him as much energy as absorbing energy from electronic appliances)

-Ascalon will gain the ability to command lightning and allow Issei to channel his powers far more easily.

-The harem will be the same along with 1 or 2 OC conduit girls (if you want to add more that's entirely up to you)

-Cole will have his own small harem (which will include Kuo, Nix, Serafall, Yasaka, & Gabriel)

-Zeke will be able to use magic (only appear at the events of Festival of Blood)

-Gasper will play a large role in the Festival of Blood arc.

-When Issei absorbs electricity directly from a thunderstorm he gains a subspecies balance breaker which is a draconic armour made out of pure lightning (which will eventually have the wind (if good) and flame element to it). The armour makes him untouchable, has a huge defence & offence, increases his speed greater than any devil knight, still has the boosting power, greatly amplifies his electrokinesis, & allows him to teleport. However it has a greater strain than the regular armour.

-The Juggernaut Drive will also incorporate the lightning armour balance breaker.

-Ascalon will change into a katana when in balance breaker.

-Irina will also be a conduit with the power of Photkinesis (the same as Abigail Walker) though she'll develop naturally like Delsin.

-Issei will not be a devil to the amount of power he has (though if you decide to make him a devil it has to be either when he gets beaten by the Beast or at the end of the inFamous 2 storyline)

The rest is up to you.


	12. Chapter 12

#12

Highschool DxD & Fate/stay night crossover with elements of Campione!, SAO (in terms of weaponry, some characters & the mythos), God of War, Akame ga Kill and Legend of the Legendary Heroes

An OC that takes the place of Shirou Emiya and Issei Hyoudou.

An OC that goes through the great Fire from the 4th Holy Grail War and gets adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya. Right after Kiritsugu dies the OC decides to travel the world to become stronger and truly become a hero that can save people.

It's during those travels that he ends up meeting the world of the supernatural unlocks Boosted Gear and awakens a bit of Unlimited Blade Works.

After some adventure and deeming himself strong enough he decides to go back to Fuyuki.

During the Fifth Holy Grail War he fights Lancer and ends up summoning Saber.

Rin summons Atalanta as Archer and Jack the Ripper will be summoned as Assassin.

It's during the fight with Berserker that he shows his true capabilities of being able to go toe to toe with Heroic Spirits (with or without the help of Boosted Gear)

The story line will be a mix of Fate, Unlimited Blade Works, & Heaven's Feel routes with the OC unlocking the Balance Breaker and near the climax be able to deploy Unlimited Blade Works.

At the end of the war he & Ilya move to Kuoh town and get involve with the devils residing there.

Small list of Noble Phantasms/Weapons traced or will traced:

-Night Sky Sword & Blue Rose Sword (SAO)

-Berserker's Axe

-Excalibur (mix of DxD, Nasuverse, & Campione!)

-Durandal (mix of DxD & Nasuverse)

-Ascalon (mix of DxD & Nasuverse)

-Gram (mix of DxD, Nasuverse, & SAO)

-Ame no Murakumo (mix of DxD & Campione!)

-Caliburn (mix of DxD & Nasuverse)

-Siegfried's other demonic blades (Mix of DxD & Nasuverse)

Harem:

1\. Nasuverse:

-Rin Tohsaka

-Saber/Arturia

-FemGilgamesh

-Sakura Matou (will be main pairing)

-Rider/Medusa

-Archer/Atalanta

-Artemis

-Illyasviel von Einzbern (will be seen as more of a little sister)

-Assassin/Jack the Ripper (will be seen as more of a daughter)

2\. Highschool DxD:

-Rias Gremory

-Akeno Himejima

-Yumi Kiba (fem Kiba)

-Koneko Toujou

-Asia Argento

-Xenovia Quarta

-Irina Shidou

-Kuroka

-Serafall Leviathan

-Gabriel

-Ophis

3\. Campione!

-Athena

4\. God of War:

-Aphrodite (will be unwanted affection)

Powers & abilities:

-Boosted Gear

-Advanced Reinforcement (due to Boosted Gear)

-Unlimited Blade Works

-Archery

-Touki

-Rune magic

Personality: Is basically the same as Shirou's however he is not naive to a girl's feelings and has Kirito's sense of humour & wit.

Rules & facts:

-The OC will not be reincarnated into a devil (however Ilya will be reincarnated as Rias' pawn in order to extend her life span & the OC will eventually turn into a dragon of Steel)

-His Origin is Blade and his element is Steel (with bits of Fire)

-Boosted Gear & Balance Breaker will be summoned as Subspecies. Boosted Gear will be summon as a set of crimson-scaled tattoos with him gaining draconic features such as claws, teeth, ears & eyes. With Balance breaker he still has his draconic features however he'll be covered in armour of swords that resemble dragon scales.

-The Hero Faction will want him to join their team.

The rest is up to you.


End file.
